


A Sandwich

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Idle musings as to exactly what Malcolm was thinking about during the decon cycle with Hoshi and T’Pol after the Season 1 Episode ‘Sleeping Dogs’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Paramount, but as I freely admit, I have an extremely overactive imagination. (Note â€“ parts of this may stray from the episode dialogue â€“ for that I apologise, I elaborated/omitted certain parts). A big thank you to my Beta, Lys!  
  


* * *

Bliss. That was the only way to describe it, pure bliss. After the sweaty, smelly, claustrophobic hell of the Klingon ship, the warm, clean atmosphere of Enterpriseâ€™s decon chamber was absolute heaven to Malcolm Reed, Enterpriseâ€™s Tactical Officer. Of course, a large part of the attraction was who he was sharing the decon cycle with. Ensign Hoshi Sato and Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol, the two female members of the bridge crew, and the two women who Malcolm had the most daily contact with aboard Enterprise, were also sharing the decon cycle with him. 

The three crewmembers had been dispatched to a Klingon ship in distress, trapped in a gas giant, its crew rendered unconscious by a toxin found in ale seized during a raid. They had been forced to remain on the Klingon vessel when a conscious Klingon crewmember used their shuttle pod to escape, leaving them trapped on the Klingon ship. Their lives had only been saved when Captain Archer and the Klingon crewmember had reappeared and reactivated the engines, enabling them to escape. As soon as they were safely back aboard Enterprise, Doctor Phlox had ushered them into the decon chamber, where they were to remain for the next hour. Malcolm wasnâ€™t complaining at all. Not only was it a pleasure to be off that awful ship, but he was sat with two extremely attractive women, in their underwear as well.

Malcolm stole a sly glance at Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol. Dressed in a pale grey tank top and a pair of possibly the shortest shorts that Malcolm had ever seen, her eyes closed, she looked the picture of serenity. She also happened to have the most beautiful body that Malcolm had ever seen, that awfully nice bum and that beautiful, olive, green-tinged skin and brown eyes that he could get lost in, before he even got started on her ears . . . Oh yes, Malcolm didnâ€™t think that being stuck in decon with the Sub-Commander was too bad at all. 

It was a pity he hadnâ€™t been exposed to the same microbes that Trip and Tâ€™Pol were during their first mission aboard Enterprise, which had caused them to spend a period in decon, except Trip, the lucky bastard, got to spend his time administering decon gel onto Tâ€™Polâ€™s body. How the man restrained himself, given the inducements, Malcolm could never understand, even if Trip did consider himself to be a â€˜gentlemanâ€™. 

Malcolm suppressed a smirk as he thought back to their first mission. Liz Cutler had been about to run a diagnostic of the decon cycle when she saw Trip stalk out of the Decon Chamber into the changing area, with a face like thunder. Momentarily, Tâ€™Pol had followed suit. Both were covered in decon gel. Of course, she had informed Hoshi, and this had sparked a highly entertaining gossip session surrounding the exact nature of their time in decon, a gossip session that Malcolm happened to be privy to, inadvertently, of course.

A slight shift in movement, and the feeling of something warm brushing against his arm dragged his thoughts away from Tâ€™Pol. Hoshi, who was seated next to Malcolm, shifted slightly, brushing up against him as she did so. Again, as with Tâ€™Pol, Malcolm stole a sly glance at the young Communications Officer. Like Tâ€™Pol, she had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of being away from the Klingon ship. Like Tâ€™Pol, she was also stripped down to her underwear, but hers left slightly more to the imagination than Tâ€™Polâ€™s. Even so, Hoshi was a beautiful, attractive woman, with a stunning figure and long, shiny black hair, which seemed to sway like silk when she walked. Malcolm had always noticed Hoshi, but there was something about her that endeared her to him far more than Tâ€™Pol. It was her laugh, and her smile. Tâ€™Pol, while she was beautiful, always seemed detached and reserved, whereas Hoshi always had a ready smile and a laugh. Perhaps Tâ€™Pol did as well, but it certainly wasnâ€™t with him. 

What had sealed the deal for Malcolm, however, was when they had been on the Klingon ship, and he had suggested detonating two of their torpedoes, hoping that the explosion would propel them out of the gas giant. Hoshi had suggested firing all of them. It was her look of stout, dogged determination, and her suggestion of creating a big explosion that had made Malcolm blush a little when he looked at her. If only Phlox had given them some of that gel that Trip and Tâ€™Pol had used . . . 

Malcolm let his mind wander for a few minutes at the possibilities . . . he would stand in the middle, of course, while Tâ€™Pol massaged gel into his back, while Hoshi massaged the gel into his torso with her long, elegant fingers. _It would be a Malcolm sandwich_ , he mused to himself, laughing inwardly at the image of him being slathered in gel by the two attractive bridge officers. 

Hoshiâ€™s hand on his arm woke him from his daydream. â€œLieutenant? Doctor Phlox says that weâ€™re ready to leave decon now.â€ Malcolm blinked once or twice before realizing that he wasnâ€™t daydreaming anymore. He rose awkwardly, following Hoshi and Tâ€™Pol out of the decon chamber. Inside of a few minutes, they were dressed, and exiting the Shuttle Bay. 

â€œAnyone hungry? Iâ€™m starving?â€ Malcolm said. Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow. Malcolm took that to be a no. 

 

Hoshi, however, nodded. She had seen a different side to him while they had been on the Klingon vessel. He had been bold, decisive, and, oddly sexy. She had also been observing him while they had been in the decon chamber. He had a really nice physique, taut muscles, and a broad chest, dotted with dark hair . . .

â€œIâ€™m quite hungry, Lieutenant, do you want to get something to eat?â€ She asked.

Malcolm nodded. The three walked towards the Mess Hall. Tâ€™Pol bid them goodbye before continuing to the turbo lift, leaving Hoshi and Malcolm alone. They eyed each other almost nervously. 

â€œSo, whatâ€™s on the menu?â€ Hoshi said, eying the food selection, which was mediocre to say the least, but then, it was nearly 2200 hours.

â€œWell,â€ said Malcolm, â€œI was thinking of . . . a sandwich.â€ His eyes met hers for a few seconds, and she smiled. 

â€œSounds great.â€

 

FINIS


End file.
